The Charter of the Equestrian Entente
The Pony Declaration Article I: Membership Each nation in the Equestrian Entente is a sovereign nation. Each member has the authority to conduct their nation’s affairs, unless specified in this Charter. Section I: Application A. To become a member, the applicant must register on the Equestrian Entente’s forums. B. Once registered, the applicant must post an oath in his or her application. The oath is as following: I, name of name, swear to abide by the following conditions: A. I will portray myself with dignity, honour, and integrity. B. I will not engage in any aggressive attacks against any other nation unless given authorization by any military officer. C. I will obey the Charter and Laws of the Equestrian Entente, and will follow the orders of all government members in their proper areas of control D. I will contribute to the Entente by participating in the EE Defense Force in times of war and peace. I understand that the Equestrian Entente strives for success, and I commit myself to the fulfillment of this endeavor. C. All members must have applied to the Alliance in game before having their application approved. D. Celestia of the Equestrian Entente or any authorized body has full reign over the acceptance or denial of an application. If an application has been denied, the government must issue a statement on the purpose of the denial. E. The applicant might be asked to perform certain tasks or answer questions for the Entente. The applicant is expected to perform these tasks to the best of his or her ability. F. The first 60 days after the application has been approved are probationary. The Celestia or any authorized body is granted the ability to remove the applicant in that time period. G. If any applicant was denied, the applicant cannot apply until 14 days after their denial. Section II: The Citizenship A. Every person who is currently accepted as a member in the EE is considered a part of the Citizenship B. Certain decisions in the Equestrian Entente require approval by the Citizenship C. Each member is granted one vote. D. A majority of the Citizenship is considered 50% +1 of the votes cast E. A supermajority of the Citizenship is considered to be 66% of the votes E. All votes, unless otherwise noted, are for 48 hours. Article II: Government Section I: Celestia Celestia is the chief executive of the EE. He/she acts as the face and voice to the greater world and is the leader of the alliance, and is entitled to the lawful obedience of the Membership. A. Powers of Celestia 1. Celestia will act as the public face of the EE. 2. Celestia may make executive decisions on the plans of his/her cabinet 3. Celestia shall issue all public statements to the greater world. 4. Celestia is the leader of the EE Cavalry 5. Celestia is the only member who can initiate a vote to declare war on another Alliance. 6. All powers not given by this charter to any position are granted to Celestia. 7. Within 48 hours from the beginning of Celestia’s new term, he/she can appoint a cabinet of members to run different departments in his/her name. 8. Celestia may remove any of the Cabinet Members if he/she feels that they are not performing their duties to the best of their abilities. 9. Celestia must appoint Luna. This may be any EE member in good standing. Luna shall be given full government access in order to advise and assist Celestia. Celestia may delegate any of his/her powers to Luna. 10. Celestia must appoint a proxy within 48 hours of the term starting as a person to hear cases as described in Article IV. B. Term of Celestia 1. Celestia shall be elected by a majority vote of the Citizenship. 2. The term of Celestia shall last 3 calendar months. Elections will be held on the 1st day of January, April, July, and October. 3. If Celestia is absent for a period longer than 48 hours, Luna shall perform all of Celestia’s duties until Celestia returns. 4. If Celestia resigns or is impeached, Luna shall perform all of Celestia’s duties until Celestia returns or a new Celestia has been named by election. Section II: Luna A. Powers of Luna 1. Luna shall be given full government access in order to advise and assist Celestia. 2. Celestia may empower Luna with any of his/her own powers at any time. 3. Luna must also appoint a proxy within 48 hours of the term starting as a person to hear cases as described in Article IV. B. Term of Luna 1. Luna shall be appointed by Celestia 2. Luna shall serve until the end of Celestia's term Section III: Twilight Sparkle Twilight Sparkle shall be responsible for overseeing the affairs of Celestia and the Cabinet, approving decisions of Celestia and the Cabinet, and conducting Judicial trials. A. Terms of Twilight Sparkle 1. Twilight will be elected by a majority vote of the EE Citizenship. 2. Government members may not vote in elections for Twilight Sparkle. 3. Twilight Sparkle will serve for 3 months 4. Elections will be held on the 1st day of February, May, August, and November. 5. Twilight Sparkle must also appoint a proxy within 48 hours of the term starting as a pony to hear cases as described in Article IV. B. Oversight 1. Twilight Sparkle shall be responsible for overseeing all the acts of Celestia and the Cabinet. 2. Twilight Sparkle shall be responsible for making sure Celestia and the Cabinet follow proper procedure. Article III: War and Legislation A. All Declarations of War and Legislation proposals shall be put forth by Celestia. B. If Celestia puts forth a Declaration of War or a Legislation Proposal, the Citizenship must vote on the proposal. C. The following percentages of the voting Citizenship must agree for: 1. Legislation – Supermajority 2. Amendments – Supermajority 3. Treaty – Supermajority 4. A war declared on an alliance in aggressive support of an ally whom we hold a treaty with a Mutual Aggression clause - Automatic 5. A war declared on an alliance in defensive support of an ally whom we hold a treaty with a Mutual Defense clause - Automatic 6. A war declared on an alliance in defensive support of an ally whom we hold a treaty with an Optional Defense clause – Majority 7. A war declared on an alliance in aggressive support of an ally whom we hold a treaty with an Optional Aggression Clause – Majority 8. A war declared on an alliance without activation of any treaty – Supermajority Article IV: Judiciary The judiciary shall be called upon to hear grievances from the members. A. Celestia, Luna, and Twilight Sparkle will serve as a Judiciary to hear cases presented by any member of the Entente. B. Any member of the Entente can bring a complaint to the Judiciary. C. If a Justice brings forth a complaint or would otherwise be the defendant, he/she must not serve as a Justice in the investigation. The Justice's proxy will serve in his/her stead. D. If a Justice is to be absent for a period longer than 48 hours, the Justice's proxy shall serve in his/her stead. E. The Judiciary must approve to hear a complaint with a 2/3 approval. F. If a case has been approved for hearing, the Judiciary must hear testimony from both the defendant and the plaintiff. G. The Judiciary is responsible for punishing members if they find it is warranted. Possible punishments for the person found guilty include 1. Fines – Monetary penalty. The Judiciary shall decide which nation the fine shall be paid to. Requires a majority opinion. 2. Censure – Declaring a member “not in good standing”. This may limit their alliance benefits for a period of time, including but not limited to the inability to vote in elections or to call for investigations. Requires a majority opinion. 3. Banishment – Removal from the alliance. Requires unanimous approval from the Judiciary. 4. Impeachment – Removal from a government position. This applies for Cabinet Members, Luna, Celestia, and Twilight Sparkle. Requires a unanimous approval from the Judiciary. In this case, the member in question may not serve in government in any capacity for three months.